


any other day

by phidari



Category: That One Particular Blade Of Grass In My Front Lawn
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ha ha ha what</p>
            </blockquote>





	any other day

Today is much like any other day.

A gentle breeze caresses you and your siblings. The sun hangs low in the sky, high enough that the sky is blue but low enough that the heat isn't overwhelming, though it will be in a matter of mere hours. 

But today is different from any other day as well. An ominous silence hangs in the air. The children are not out playing on the gentle bed you and your siblings provide them. The cat is not digging up the flower patch. A motor like the ones you often hear from the street starts up, sputters, and dies down, again and again. The sound comes from very close.

And then it starts again and it doesn't stop. 

And you can hear screaming.

The empathic link you share with your siblings shudders agonizingly as they blink out of existence by the dozens. The thoughtwaves of their neighbors are too chaotic at first to transmit much of what's going on, but as the slaughter continues you begin to get the picture. A machine driven by one of the humans.

You've done nothing to warrant this genocide, and yet it continues. More and more of your siblings are cut up. Murdered. Their desperate screams echo throughout the yard, but the human shows no mercy. 

Rooted to the spot as you are, there's nothing you can do as the machine comes for you. You quiver in fear, and you pray death will take you quickly.


End file.
